


Wofür hat man beste Freunde

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Feelings, First Love, First Relationship, First Time, Forgiving, Friendship, M/M, Reunion, Tears, alternative universe, breaking up, happy end, heartbroken Anders, they are all way too cute to Anders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Das hatte niemand, schon gar nicht ihr Küken verdient so behandelt zu werden. Anders hatte nichts Böses an sich. Er bestand nur aus Niedlichkeit, Wuschelhaaren und roten Bäckchen. Dass Andreas ihm das antat hätten sie alle nicht gedacht, als aller letztes Kenneth.





	Wofür hat man beste Freunde

**Author's Note:**

> Damit es besser zu meiner Geschichte passt, habe ich Andreas 4 Jahre älter als Anders gemacht.  
Hey - es ist meine Story, also kann ich auch machen was ich will ;)

Anders war der Jüngste, der Kleinste, einfach das Küken ihrer WG. Der junge Mann mit den dunkelblonden Wuschelhaaren und den silberblauen Augen teilte sich eine Wohnung gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund Tom, Kenneth, Daniel und Johann.

Dadurch dass Anders eben das Küken ihrer Gruppe war, machten sich seine Freunde, besonders Tom, immer ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Sie machten sich Sorgen als er noch Single war, da oft irgendein schmieriger Typ versuchte ihn blöd und aufdringlich anzumachen, wenn sie in irgendeiner Bar waren. Sie machten sich noch mehr Sorgen, als er ihnen in einen etwas beschwipsten Zustand gestand, dass er auf Andreas Wellinger stand.

Der großgewachsene Mann war vier Jahre älter als der Kleine und studierte zwar auf derselben Uni, aber sie alle hatten einen unterschiedlichen Studienzweig. Doch jeder kannte den jungen Mann und vor allem wofür er bekannt war. Er war das genaue Gegenteil von Anders. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern er war auch laut, auffallend, wollte immer im Mittelpunkt stehen und schleppte beinahe jedes Wochenende einen anderen ab.

Anders hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt, aber sie konnten sehen wie er sich danach sehnte, wenn auch immer einer seiner WG Mitbewohner einen neuen Freund hatte und die zwei zusammen sah. Er meinte einmal, dass er das was sie alle schon einmal hatten auch endlich haben wollte. Er sehnte sich wirklich sehr nach einen festen Freund.

Eigentlich hatten sich die drei gedacht, dass der Kleine vielleicht mit Stefan aus seinem Kurs zusammen kommen würde. Die beiden hätten gut zusammen gepasst und das nicht nur anhand ihrer Größe. Aber er hatte nur noch Augen für Andreas.

Da Anders eben das Küken war, zogen ihn seine Freunde ein wenig damit auf, dass gerade er auf den bad boy der Uni stand. Sie hätten sich damals alle nie träumen lassen, dass der Traum des Jüngsten wahr werden würde.

Sie machten sich noch mehr Sorgen um den Kleinen, als dieser irgendwie an Andreas Nummer gekommen war und die beiden beinahe ununterbrochen sich Nachrichten schrieben und auch der Ältere offenbar Interesse an ihrem Freund zu haben schien.

Sie zogen ihn immer damit auf, wenn er dieses dicke fette Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, wenn auch immer sein Handy klingelte und er die nächste Nachricht des Mannes seiner Träume las oder wie Daniel es immer nannte, seiner feuchten Träume. Über die Albernheiten seiner Mitbewohner musste Anders nun durch, es half alles nichts.

Tom hatten von Anfang an etwas dagegen, da Andreas bereits schon so vielen Männern den Kopf mit seinem, er musste es leider zugeben, zuckersüßen und charmanten Lächeln verdreht hatte. Er war als Herzensbrecher bekannt und beinahe ein jeder hatte schon einmal einen feuchtfröhlichen Tagtraum über ihn gehabt. Und so war es auch bei Anders. Er war Halsüberkopf verknallt in ihn.

Sie machten sich alle Sorgen um ihn, als die beiden ihr erstes Date hatten, als Anders Andreas seinen Freunden ein paar Wochen später in der Uni Kantine als seinen festen Freund vorstellte. Als der Größere zu ihnen in die WG essen kam und auch an die erste Nacht, die Andreas bei dem Kleinen im Zimmer verbracht hatte.

Doch mit der Zeit mussten sie sich alle eingestehen, sogar Tom, dass Andreas eigentlich ganz okay war. Nein, er war wirklich in Ordnung und was das wichtigste war, er machte Anders glücklich. Er behandelte ihn gut, dies sahen sie jedes Mal, wenn die beiden Turteltäubchen zusammen waren. Andreas war kein schlechter Mensch, ganz im Gegenteil.

Er schien in Anders Nähe ebenfalls ein neuer Mensch geworden zu sein, denn auch ihr jüngster Mitbewohner hatte sich positiv verändert. Er hatte seine Schüchternheit etwas abgelegt und er wirkte nun offener und auch lebenslustiger.

Sie konnten alle sehr viel Spaß mit Andreas haben, wenn auch immer sie etwas zusammen unternahmen oder sie nur zu Hause saßen und Playstation spielten oder sich einen Film ansahen. Aber dennoch machten sich alle noch immer Sorgen um ihr kleines WG Küken.

Besonders auch an dem Nachmittag als ihnen Anders allen mit roten Wangen erzählte, dass er seit gestern Nacht keine Jungfrau mehr war. Andreas hatte ihn entjungfert und auch wenn sie sich alle mit ihm freuten, dass er nun nicht mehr alleine war, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte den er so vertraute, machten sie sich dennoch Sorgen um ihn.

Aber der Kleine war so unheimlich glücklich, deswegen sagten sie alle nichts, wenn das Paar mal wieder zusammen duschen ging und das ganze Warmwasser verbrauchten. Sie sagten nichts, wenn die beiden zusammen kochten und vor lauter Küssen und Fummeln das Essen versalzten.

Sie sagten nichts, wenn die beiden mal wieder etwas zu lauten Spaß in Anders Zimmer hatten. Denn sie wussten, dass auch irgendwann wieder andere Zeiten kommen würden. Nur dass diese so schnell kommen würden, hätten die vier nicht gedacht.

Als sie an diesem Oktober Nachmittag nach Hause kamen, wollte Tom seinen besten Freund eigentlich nur darüber informieren, dass sie wieder da waren. Da sie nicht die so viel größeren Schuhe von Andreas neben den so klein wirkenden von Anders gesehen hatten, klopfte Tom an seine Zimmertür, bevor er auch schon eintrat und den Jüngeren wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett weinend vorfand.

Da sie sich alle so wie immer gleich Sorgen um ihren Freund machten, versammelten sich die vier rund um Anders Bett um ihn zu trösten und um zu erfahren was passiert war. Doch Anders brachte vor lauter Schluchzen kein Wort heraus, weshalb Tom sie bat sie zwei kurz alleine zu lassen.

Der Ältere war Anders bester Freund, er wusste wie er ihn beruhigen konnte und wie er mit ihm umgehen musste. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trat Tom schließlich wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus, alle warteten bereits angespannt im Wohnzimmer auf ihn. Keiner konnte mehr still sitzen, alle machten sich Sorgen um den Kleinen.

„Er hat ihn verlassen. Dieses Arschloch. Ich hab es mir gleich gedacht, es schon immer gewusst. Dieser Mistkerl.“ Schimpfte Tom wütend. Irgendwie hatten sie es sich schon gedacht. Andreas wäre sonst bei seinem Freund gewesen und hätte ihn getröstet, würde er nicht der Grund seiner vielen Tränen sein.

Tom erzählten den drei anderen was passiert war, also was Anders ihm erzählt hatte wie es dazu gekommen war. Nun regten sich alle vier über den Mann mit dem viel zu perfekten Lächeln auf und machten sich gemeinsam Sorgen um ihren kleinen Mitbewohner.

Daniel fragte, ob Anders wollte, dass sie alle zu ihm kommen sollen um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten, aber Tom meinte, dass es jetzt wohl besser wäre wenn nur er bei ihm sein würde.

Verständlich nickten alle, bevor die drei fast zeitgleich sagten „Sag ihm, dass wir ihn lieb haben.“ Denn auch wenn sie ihn überhaupt in letzter Zeit viel und oft aufgezogen hatten, hatten sie Anders doch sehr gern. Wahrscheinlich gerade deswegen haben sie dies gemacht. Sie alle hatten den Kleinen sehr schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen. Er war einfach zu liebenswert um dies nicht zu tun.

Tom nickte ihnen noch kurz zu, bevor er in Anders Zimmer wieder verschwand und er den Kleinen ausrichtete, dass sie ihn alle lieb hatten und Andreas ein Vollarsch war.

Die Nacht verbrachte Tom bei seinem besten Freund. Gott sei Dank war am nächsten Tag Samstag, denn Anders hätte unmöglich in seinem Zustand zur Uni gekonnt. Er verließ für keine Minute sein Zimmer, lag nur in seinem Bett, die Rollläden verdunkelten den kompletten Raum, während er eine Taschentücherbox nach der anderen leerte.

Aber für keinen Augenblick war der Jüngste alleine. Mindestens einer seiner WG Mitbewohner war immer an seiner Seite um ihn zu trösten. Tom erzählte Anders die ganze Zeit über was Andreas nur für ein Vollpfosten war und dass er ihn eigenhändig umbringen würde, falls er ihn noch einmal zu nahe kommen würde.

Kenneth versuchte Anders zu füttern, er musste zumindest ein paar Bissen essen. Daniel lag neben den noch immer weinenden jungen Mann und las ihm etwas aus seinem Lieblingsbuch vor. Als Johann bei Anders war schlief der Kleine zumindest für ein paar Stunden, nachdem er die Nacht durchgeheult hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte der Jüngste noch immer im Bett liegen bleiben, aber er musste nun wirklich etwas Essen. Daniel wollte ihn schon aus dem Bett heben und zum Tisch tragen, aber Johann meinte, dass dies Kontraproduktiv sein würde, weshalb sie das Frühstück schließlich zu Anders brachten und sie alle rund um ihn herum saßen und frühstückten, auch wenn sie selbst gar keinen Appetit hatten, da sie sich alle Sorgen um ihren Freund machten. Aber ihren kleinen Freund zuliebe aßen sie alle brav und waren erleichtert als Anders zumindest seinen Tee trank und drei Löffel von seinem Müsli aß.

Am Nachmittag versuchten seine Freunde ihn aus dem Bett zu locken, doch als Antwort bekamen sie nur von ihrem Küken, dass seine Bettdecke noch nach Andreas roch und er sie nicht hergeben würde.

Deswegen wickelten sie den Jüngsten dann fest in die Decke ein und Kenneth trug ihn dieses Mal wirklich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich alle gemeinsam einen Film ansahen.

Anders saß zwischen Kenneth und Tom. Seinen Kopf hatte er an der Schulter seines besten Freundes gelehnt, während der anderer Mitbewohner liebevoll über seine Beine streichelte. Die ganze Zeit über hielt der Jüngste die Decke an seine Nase, die noch so sehr nach seinem Exfreund roch.

Auch wenn sie darauf Acht gegeben hatten, dass es kein Liebesfilm war und auch keine Liebesszene in dem Film vorkam, heulte Anders trotzdem Rotz und Wasser, als Harry den Patronus Zauber hervor beschwor.

Alle waren sie erleichtert, als der Kleine dann schließlich auf der Bank einschlief, aber sie machten sich dennoch noch immer Sorgen um ihn. Er sah schrecklich, furchtbar aus und alle waren sie sich einig, dass sie Andreas ihre Meinung sagen würden, falls er ihnen unter die Finger kommen sollte.

Das hatte niemand, schon gar nicht ihr Küken verdient so behandelt zu werden. Anders hatte nichts Böses an sich. Er bestand nur aus Niedlichkeit, Wuschelhaaren und roten Bäckchen. Dass Andreas ihm das antat hätten sie alle nicht gedacht, außer Tom natürlich, was er ihnen bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase rieb.

Da am nächsten Tag wieder Uni war und der Kleine seit Tagen nicht mehr geduscht hatte, mussten sie ihm am Abend beinahe dazu zwingen. Erst als Tom ihn damit drohte, dass er mit ihm gemeinsam duschen gehen würde, wenn er nicht in der nächsten Minute alleine ins Badezimmer gehen würde und er mit Nachdruck sagte, dass er ganz genau wusste, dass er es tun würde, stand Anders wie der wandelnde Tod, so wie der er auch aussah, auf und nahm eine schnelle Dusche.

Wie die letzten Tage zuvor schlief sein bester Freund wieder bei ihm und hielt ihn die ganze Nacht über im Arm. Sowohl Anders selbst als auch Tom sahen am nächsten Morgen schrecklich aus, sie hatten beide nicht sehr viel geschlafen. Genauso wie die anderen drei, da sie sich alle große Sorgen um den Jüngsten machten.

Sie halfen alle zusammen, packten Anders Tasche, richteten ihm sein Frühstück, zogen ihn sogar an. Die vier wussten, dass er nicht zur Uni wollte, dort wo er _ihn_ wieder sehen würde, aber es half alles nichts, er konnte sich deswegen nicht für den Rest seines Lebens unter der Decke verstecken.

Wie seine persönlichen Bodyguards marschierten Tom, Kenneth, Daniel und Johann rund um den Kleinen und je näher sie sich der Uni näherten desto mehr begann Anders wieder zu zittern und desto näher kam er auch wieder seinen Tränen. Seit fast einer Stunde hatte er nicht mehr geweint, das war neuer Rekord gewesen.

Sie wussten nicht ob es Absicht oder nur Zufall war, aber keiner der fünf sah an diesem Tag Andreas. Tom meinte, dass er vielleicht doch schlauer war als er dachte und besser das Weite gesucht hatte, bevor sie ihn in die Finger kriegen konnten.

Einer der Freunde holte Anders immer nach seiner Vorlesung ab, er war also nie alleine, denn sie machten sich Sorgen, dass Andreas den Kleinen abfangen könnte und ihn vielleicht wieder verletzten würde. In ihrer WG wieder angekommen verkroch sich Anders sofort wieder in seinem Bett und kam für den Rest des Tages auch nicht mehr raus.

Tom kontrollierte sogar sein Handy, wollte jegliche Nachrichten oder Anrufe von Andreas abfangen, sodass sein bester Freund diese erst gar nicht lesen oder entgegen nehmen konnte. Er sperrte Andreas von allen Socialmedia Seiten von Anders, sperrte seine Nummer sogar generell. Er sollte nie wieder die Chance bekommen den Jüngsten so sehr zu verletzten.

Am nächsten Tag sah Johann den besagten von der Weite in der Uni, weshalb Tom sofort von ihm wissen wollte, warum er ihn nicht zur Rede gestellt hat und ihn gesagt hat was für ein riesiges Arschloch er doch war. Johann, der nie auf Konfrontation und Streit aus war, meinte, dass er ihn nicht durch die ganze Halle anschreien konnte und außerdem hatte Andreas es eilig gehabt, er hätte ihn nicht einmal einholen können.

Der Dunkelblonde konnte froh sein, dass Tom ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ihm wäre es egal gewesen wo sie waren oder wer aller um sie herum war. Er hätte ihn an Ort und Stelle angeschrien und ihm aufs übelste beschimpft, das wussten sie alle.

Daniel sah Andreas drei Tage später als erstes als sie die Kantine betraten, stoppte sie alle und meinte plötzlich, dass es heute nichts Gutes zu essen gab und sie sich besser eine Pizza holen sollten. Alle, natürlich auch Anders, wusste warum er dies sagte und auch so tat als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen.

Eine Woche später schirmten die vier Freunde gerade wieder Anders von allen Seiten ab, als ihnen Andreas entgegen. Er versuchte einen Blick auf den Kleinen zu erhaschen, aber da dies unmöglich war sah Andreas schließlich zu ihren Gesichtern auf und Kenneth musste wirklich sein Bestes geben um Tom zurück zu halten.

Genauso wie Andreas sah auch Anders ihm nach und als sich ihre Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen, konnte der Kleine seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Auch der Ältere war schockiert darüber wie der Kleine aussah, in welchem Zustand er ihn gebracht hatte und wie rot und traurig seine sonst so leuchtenden und glücklichen Augen nun aussahen.

Da die vier ihren Mitbewohner danach einfach nicht mehr beruhigen konnten, schwänzte Tom einfach seine nächste Vorlesung und ging mit seinem besten Freund nach Hause. So wie jeden Tag nach der Uni verließ Anders auch an diesem Tag nicht mehr sein Zimmer und anders als sonst, versuchten die vier ihn heute nicht nahe zu legen etwas für die Uni zu lesen oder zu lernen.

Er war nach der ersten Begegnung mit Andreas seit ihrer Trennung so aus dem Wind, dass Anders in Toms Armen in dieser Nacht wieder durchweinte. Und die anderen drei in ihren eigenen Betten lagen, seinen Tränen zuhörten und sich große Sorgen um ihn machten.

Acht Tage später klingelte es nachmittags an ihrer WG Tür. Johann öffnete die Tür ohne vorher nachzusehen wer draußen stand. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er Andreas, der ebenfalls wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah, auf ihrer Türschwelle stehen sah.

„Kann ich.. kann ich bitte zu Anders. Nur für ein paar Minuten, bitte Johann.“ Flehte er ihn mit verzweifelten Augen an. Mit einer leisen, fast flüsternden Stimme antwortete Johann ihm „Du solltest besser gehen, bevor dich Tom noch hier sieht.“  
  
Doch es war bereits zu spät. Tom nahm Anlauf und wollte sich gerade über den Größeren stürzen, wenn Johann und Daniel ihn gerade noch aufhalten konnten. „Verschwinde von hier, du elender Mistkerl! Lass dich hier nie wieder blicken und wenn ich dich auch nur einmal sehe wie die Fanni zu nahe kommst bring ich dich um! Er will nichts mehr von dir hören, nachdem was du ihm angetan hast, hörst du! Du bist ein Arsch, ein Feigling, das Letzte Wellinger! Verpiss dich!“

Während sein bester Freund mit dem Mann schrie, den Anders so sehr wollte, saß der Kleine weinend in der Ecke ihres Wohnzimmers und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Schnell eilte Kenneth an seine Seite, nahm ihn in die Arme und wiegte ihn vorsichtig hin und her.

Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht hörte, flüsterte ihn dennoch zu, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Anders wieder glücklich werden würde. Kenneth machte sich große Sorgen um ihn und Toms Reaktion verbesserte rein gar nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Nachdem Tom Andreas angeschrien hatte, dass er verschwinden sollte, wurde es still. Es war nichts mehr zu hören, außer Anders schluchzen und seine Tränen, bis Tom die Tür zuschlug und lauthals wieder zu fluchen begann. Auch nicht bei dem Anblick des Kleinen, der noch immer zitternd am Boden saß, stoppte er mit seinen Beschimpfungen.

An diesem Abend legte Kenneth seinen Mitbewohner zu Herzen, das er in Anders Gegenwart nicht immer so über seinen Exfreund schimpfen sollte. Tom wollte dies nicht verstehen, da er meinte, dass sein bester Freund doch genauso über Andreas dachte und er ihm nur damit zeigen wollte, dass er auf seiner Seite war.

Er wollte sich nichts anderes einreden lassen, auch wenn Kenneth meinte, dass das im Moment nicht das Richtige war, das ihr Mitbewohner hören sollte und auch brauchte. Selbst wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, tat es Anders weh, dass er so über Andreas redete und dachte.

Denn vor noch nicht einmal drei Wochen haben sie alle noch glücklich zusammen gesessen und so getan als mochten sie seinen Freund, auch wenn Anders nun wusste, dass es offenbar nur gespielt und gelogen war, so wie Tom nun über ihn redete und dass er ihn nie gemocht hatte.

Dennoch änderte Anders bester Freund nichts an seinem Verhalten. Er ließ sie alle bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wissen, wie sehr er Andreas hasste und was für ein Eckel er doch war.

Kenneth beobachtete Anders dann immer genau. Er wurde ganz klein, wandte seinen Blick runter zu seinen Händen auf seinem Schoß und seine Augen begannen mal wieder zu tränen. Es tat dem Kleinen so unendlich weh. Tom kontrollierte auch noch immer Anders Handy, sah ihm über die Schultern wann auch immer er es in den Händen hielt.

Leider hatte sich auch bei Anders selbst nicht viel geändert. Er aß noch immer nicht richtig, stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum, verkroch sich jeden Tag nach der Uni in seinem Bett und er ging nicht nach draußen, auch nicht am Wochenende. Einmal weinte er sogar einen Nachmittag durch, weil seine Bettdecke nicht mehr nach Andreas roch.

Anders saß zwar oft bei ihnen allen im Wohnzimmer, aber er hörte bei ihren Gesprächen nie zu oder sagte selbst etwas, er spielte mit ihnen nie zusammen Playstation oder lachte auch nie mit ihnen gemeinsam. Es war eine schwierige Zeit.

Zumindest lernte er für die Uni und ging regelmäßig duschen. Tom schlief noch immer jede Nacht bei ihm im Bett, während er sich die Augen aus dem Kopf weinte. Kenneth konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal dieses süße Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gesehen hatte oder ihn lachen gehört hatte.

Tom und die anderen waren gerade beim Training, Kenneth war also mit Anders alleine. Und so wie es immer war, wenn die beiden alleine zu Hause waren, traute sich der Jüngste aus seinen vier Wänden heraus und platzierte sich zumindest auf ihrer Wohnzimmerbank.

Denn wenn die beiden alleine waren konnte er sich auf seinen Kopfhörern alle traurigen Liebeslieder anhören die er kannte, während er sich Fotos von Andreas und sich ansehen konnte als sie noch glücklich waren und er dabei wie ein kleines Baby weinen konnte, ohne dass ihn jemand deswegen schimpfen würde.

Tom hatte einmal versucht auch diese Fotos von Anders Handy zu löschen, aber dagegen hatte sich der Kleine überraschend stark gewehrt und auch die anderen meinten, dass dies keine gute Idee sei. Ihr Freund brauchte noch ein wenig Zeit um sich von seinen Exfreund lösen zu können, um damit abzuschließen zu können. Diese Methode wäre zu radikal gewesen.

Musik hören, Fotos ansehen und dazu weinen konnte Anders nur wenn er mit Kenneth alleine war. Tom würde dies nie zulassen. Er hätte ihm das Handy weggenommen und seinen besten Freund mal wieder erklärt weshalb Andreas der größte Idiot war den er kannte.

Nur bei Kenneth konnte er dies ungestört machen, denn er schien auch der einzige zu sein, der Anders und vor allem seine Gefühle zu verstehen schien. Kenneth selbst hatte erst vor wenigen Monaten eine Trennung hinter sich. Vielleicht wusste er nicht genau wie sich sein jüngerer Mitbewohner fühlte, aber er konnte es zumindest nachvollziehen und hatte großes Mitgefühl mit ihm.

Dennoch setzte er sich zu seinen Freund, nachdem sich dieser bereits schon seit über einer Stunde die Augen aus den Kopf geweint hatte, und fragte ihn vorsichtig ob er sein Handy nicht für zumindest kurze Zeit einmal weg legen wollte.

Sie könnten zusammen nach draußen gehen, eine Runde spazieren gehen. Sie müssten auch gar nicht zusammen reden, aber Anders täte etwas frische Luft gut und vielleicht sah die Welt nach einen Spaziergang auch schon wieder etwas anders aus.

Aber der Kleine schüttelte nur verneinend seinen Kopf, während er die Tränen mit seinen Armel von seinen Wangen weg wischte. „Ich geh jetzt wieder in mein Zimmer.“ Ließ Anders seinen Mitbewohner kurz wissen und dieser war darüber auch nicht überrascht.

„Okay. Soll ich dir später eine heiße Schokolade bringen?“ Fragte Kenneth ihn, während er durch seine weichen Wuschelhaare strich. Anders zuckte mit seinen Schultern, in letzter Zeit war ihm alles egal, aber dennoch würde ihn sein Freund später das süße Heißgetränk an sein Bett bringen.

Kurz nachdem Kenneth liebevoll seinen Kopf geküsst hatte, stand Anders müde auf und verschwand wie bereits angekündigt in seinem Zimmer. Sein Mitbewohner kümmerte sich nun um den Abwasch in der Küche, während er sich um den Kleinen sorgte. Dass die beiden Mitbewohner im Moment gerade alleine sein mussten schien sich auch Andreas gemerkt zu haben, weshalb der Größere diesen Dezembernachmittag erneut an ihrer Wohnungstür klingelte.

Er wusste, dass die anderen gerade beim Training waren. Es war seine einzige Chance jemals mit dem Kleinen sprechen zu können, ohne dass ihn Tom gleich deswegen an die Gurgel gehen würde.

Kenneth war überrascht Andreas zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht. Er wusste, dass er früher oder später wieder hierher kommen würde. „Kenneth, bitte. Knall mir bitte nicht gleich wieder die Tür vor der Nase zu.“

So wie er gebeten wurde, blieb Kenneth still stehen, versperrte den Blonden aber dennoch mit seinem Arm dem Weg. Mit einer Kopfbewegung gab er Andreas zu erkennen, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Bitte, lass mich mit Anders reden. Nur kurz. Ich weiß, dass du der einzige bist der weiß, dass ich ihn nie etwas antun würde. Ich mein.. zumindest nicht mehr.“ Musste Andreas entsetzt und enttäuscht über sich selbst feststellen. „Ich will doch nur mit ihm reden. Mich entschuldigen.“

Kenneth verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und musterte sein Gegenüber genau. Andreas sah schrecklich aus, vielleicht nicht so schrecklich wie sein Mitbewohner, aber noch immer miserable. Er schien für seine Fehler bereits bezahlt zu heben, nun war es Zeit sie wieder gut zu machen.

„Weißt du, ich mochte dich schon immer. Ich war der erste von uns der dir vertraut hat. Umso mehr hat es mich schockiert was du mit unserem Küken gemacht hast.“ Andreas ließ seinen Kopf sinken, da er dachte, dass es vorbei war und nicht einmal mehr Kenneth Hoffnung in ihm hatte, aber dann fuhr er fort mit „Aber du siehst aus als wärst du die letzten Wochen über durch die Höhle gegangen. Geschieht dir übrigens Recht, so ganz nebenbei. Also.. er ist in seinem Zimmer.“

Damit öffnete Kenneth die Tür weiter auf und gab Andreas damit zu verstehen, dass er herein kommen durfte. Erst konnte er sein Glück überhaupt nicht fassen, Andreas sah ihn nur ungläubig mit großen Augen an. „Na was ist jetzt? Komm schon rein, bevor ich es mir doch noch einmal anders überlege.“

Daraufhin streifte der Blonde rasch seine Schuhe ab und trat in die ihm so vertraute WG hinein. „Aber ich schwör es dir, wenn du den Kleinen noch einmal wehtust, tu ich dir auch weh, Wellinger.“ Ermahnt ihn Kenneth mit seinen Zeigefinger zu seiner Brust zeigend streng.

„Ich werde ihm nie wieder wehtun. Es war mein größter Fehler. Das kannst du mir glauben.“ Meinte Andreas mehr zu sich selbst als zu Anders Mitbewohner, während er die Zimmertür seines Exfreundes bereits sehnsüchtig ansah.

„Glaubst du er will mich überhaupt sehen? Schließlich hat er mich überall blockiert. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen.“ Sagte Andreas verzweifelt, woraufhin Kenneth sofort antwortete „Es war Tom, der dich überall blockiert hat. Nicht Anders. Du solltest dich auf jeden Fall bei ihm entschuldigen und ich glaube, dass er sich freuen wird dich zu sehen.“

Einverstanden und auch erleichtert nickte Andreas seinen Kopf, bevor er noch einmal tief durch atmete, bevor er mit einer zitternden Hand die kalte Türschnalle in die Hand nahm und die Tür in das beinahe stockdunkle Zimmer öffnete.

Anders lag in seinem Bett, die Decken über seinen kleinen Körper gestapelt als wäre es sein Grab. Er zuckte bei dem Licht zusammen, das beim Öffnen der Tür in das Zimmer hinein fiel und ihn genau im Gesicht traf.

Genervt von dem hellen Licht verzog sich Anders Gesicht und Andreas musste mal wieder feststellen wie unendlich niedlich er doch war aber wie gleichzeitig sein Gesicht auch gezeichnet von den letzten Wochen aussah. Die Haut unter seinen Augen war rot und sah von den vielen Tränen gereizt aus.

Seine Nase glänzte von den vielen Taschentüchern und er hatte mehr als nur einen Dreitagesbart. Seine Haare schien er seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gebürstet zu haben und Andreas wusste nicht wieso, aber ihn brachten seine Wuschelhaare zum Lächeln.

Um dem Licht zu entfliehen drehte sich Anders auf die andere Seite und murte etwas zu sich selbst. Andreas schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich etwas zaghaft auf dem Weg rüber zu Anders Bett, wo er sich schließlich vorsichtig am Rand nieder ließ. Er hatte Angst davor wie er reagieren wird.

Vielleicht waren es damals nicht nur Toms Worte gewesen, sondern auch Anders wollte ihn vielleicht wirklich nie wieder sehen. Was ist wenn der Kleine nun Angst vor ihm hatte und er seine Entschuldigung vielleicht gar nicht hören wollte? Aber Kenneth meinte doch gerade, dass er sich freuen würde ihn zu sehen. Aber wieso sollte er?

„Kenneth, bist du es?“ Fragte Anders mit einer leisen, müden Stimme. „Nein, Kleiner. Ich bin es.“ Sagte Andreas so ruhig wie nur irgendwie möglich, sogar ein kleines Lächeln hatte er auf den Lippen, sodass sein Exfreund hoffentlich nicht Angst bekommen würde.

Schon beim ersten Wort hatte Anders seine Stimme erkannt und innerhalb einer Sekunde saß er Kerzengerade im Bett, robbte bis ganz nach hinten an die Wand und seine Decke hatte er sich vor Angst bis rauf zur Nase gezogen. „Andi, wie.. wie kommst du hier rein?“ Fragte er noch immer total schockiert mit leuchtenden Augen und fiebrig roten Wangen. Er hatte also doch Angst vor ihm.

„Kenneth hat mich rein gelassen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Fanni. Er ist draußen und würde bei dem ersten lauteren Mucks den du von dir gibst sofort hereinstürmen und mich eigenhändig raus werfen.“ Versuchte der Ältere seinen Exfreund zu beruhigen, aber dieser sah ihn weiterhin nur mit großen Augen stumm an.

„Du brauchst es nur sagen, dass ich gehen soll und ich gehe, Kleiner.“ Flüsterte Andreas ihn zu, woraufhin der Jüngere die Decke etwas sinken ließ und ihn weiterhin ansah sie als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. Dennoch bat er ihn nicht zu gehen, weshalb der Ältere auf der Bettkante sitzen blieb und seine Chance nutzte.

„Es tut mir so leid was passiert ist, Kleiner. So unheimlich leid was ich dir angetan hab. Dich trifft keine Schuld an allem, ich wollte dass du das weißt und..“ Doch plötzlich wurde Andreas inmitten seiner Entschuldigung von Anders unterbrochen, als er ihm mit einer leisen aber sicher klingenden Stimme sagte „Ich vermisse dich.“

Sprachlos sah ihn der Ältere überrascht an. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Mit viel, aber nicht damit. Tränen stiegen bereits in Anders wunderschönen Augen auf, während er ihn beinahe mit seinen Blick anflehte ihn endlich in die Arme zu nehmen.

Andreas fühlte ebenfalls wie sich die Tränen in seinen eigenen Augen unaufhaltsam vermehrten, während sich die beiden tief in die Augen sahen. „Ich vermisse dich auch, Kleiner. Jede Sekunde.“ Sie mussten beide beobachten wie die Tränen auf den Wangen des anderen runter fielen, ihren Weg runter zu ihren Kinn machten und dabei ihre Lippen zum Zittern brachten.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich in den Arm nehme?“ Auch wenn Andreas es bereits in den Augen seines Freundes ablesen konnte wie sehr er sich nach einer Umarmung, wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte, fragte er dennoch vorsichtig. Mit einem wild nickenden Kopf krabbelte Anders schnell rüber zu den Größeren und schlang seine Arme mit Schwung um seinen Hals.

Beinahe wäre Andreas dabei mitsamt Anders vom Bett gefallen, er konnte sich gerade noch im letzten Moment halten, als er seine Arme um den zitternden Oberkörper seines Freundes umschloss und ihn fest an sich zog.

Sie weinten Tränen der Erleichterung, der Verzweiflung und auch der Sehnsucht, während sie ihre Nasen tief in die Halsgrube des anderen pressten. Mit einer Hand hielt Andreas seinen kleinen Freund fest an sich, während er mit der anderen seinen noch immer stark schluchzenden Kopf hielt und beruhigend durch seine weichen Haare strich.

„Schon gut, Kleiner. Alles wird wieder gut.“ Versuchte der Ältere ihn zu beruhigen, während ihm selber noch die Tränen aus den Augen kullerten, aber Anders musste nur eines wissen „Bitte geh nicht mehr weg. Bitte bleib hier bei mir.“ Auch wenn seine Worte leise waren und er zwischen jedem Wort tief schluchzten musste, waren sie dennoch wie Musik in Andreas Ohren. Der Kleine wollte, dass er blieb.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich bleibe so lange wie du möchtest.“ Flüstere der Ältere ehrlich zu seinem kleineren Freund hinab, der sich schön langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien. Er sah sogar zu ihm auf, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, als er das Nächste flüsterte „Ich will, dass du _nie_ mehr gehst.“

„Du.. du würdest mir also noch einmal verzeihen, Kleiner?“ Fragte Andreas ungläubig, er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Nach all dem was passiert war, nach all dem was er ihn angetan hatte, wollte Anders ihn dennoch zurück haben.

Schnell, so als ob sein Exfreund seine Meinung ändern würde wenn er ihm nicht schnell genug antworten würde, nickte Anders mit seinem Kopf, bevor er so unschuldig wie er doch war zu ihm mit großen Augen nach oben sah und fragte „Sind wir wieder gut?“

Vorsichtig hob Andreas das Kinn seines Freundes an, sodass er ihn noch tiefer in die Augen sehen konnte, wenn er wild entschlossen mit seinem Kopf nickte und ihm zuflüsterte „Ja und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich von nun an als den Schatz behandle, der du für mich auch bist, mein Kleiner.“ Es war so schön Anders wieder _seinen_ Kleinen nennen zu können.

Tränen der Rührung fielen über den Rand von Anders Augen, über seine rot glühenden Wangen, bis runter zu Andreas Hand, die noch immer vorsichtig sein Gesicht festhielt. „Ich liebe dich.“ Es war das erste Mal in dem Leben des Jüngeren, dass diese drei Worte über seine Lippen kamen und er hatte noch nie etwas zuvor etwas so ehrlich gemeint.

Noch immer konnte der Größere sein Glück nicht fassen. Er verzieh ihm, nach all dem. Sogar ihre Trennung die letzten Wochen über hatte nichts daran geändert, dass er ihn noch immer wollte und es bewirkte vor allem, dass ihnen beiden eines klar wurde.

Andreas galt als Männerheld, deswegen war es auch sein erstes Mal, dass er dies zu jemanden sagte, wenn er den Kleinen in seinen Armen ehrlich antwortete „Ich liebe dich auch. Von ganzen Herzen.“ Damit zog Andreas seinen Freund näher an sich heran und während Anders sich heilfroh an seinen warmen Körper kuschelte, küsste der Ältere dankbar seinen Kopf.

Über eine Stunde nachdem Kenneth den Größeren herein gelassen hatte, kamen Tom, Daniel und Johann vom Training zurück. So wie immer rief Tom herein, als er die Tür öffnete, dass sie wieder da wären.

Kenneth saß gerade bei einer Tasse heißem Tee im Wohnzimmer als seine drei WG Mitbewohner das Zimmer betraten und ihre Taschen auf den nächsten Stühlen ablegten. „Du hast Besuch?“ Wollte Tom neugierig von ihm wissen, denn wie Kenneth bereits vermutet hatte sind seinem Freund die fremden Schuhe vor ihrer Tür sofort aufgefallen.

„Nein. Ich nicht.“ Antwortete er kurz, bevor er die Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich abstellte und aufstand, da er ganz genau wusste was nun passieren würde. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis Tom verstand und sich sein Gesichtsausdruck innerhalb einer halben Sekunde änderte.

„Was? Kenneth das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“ Seine Stimme klang hier noch ruhig in der Hoffnung dass er sich irrte, aber als sein Freund nichts dazu antwortete sondern ihn nur stumm ansah, explodierte Tom regelrecht. „Du hast ihn herein gelassen? Verdammt, spinnst du eigentlich? Wo sind sie? Wo ist Anders?“ Forderte Tom mit einer wütenden Stimme, worauf Kenneth antwortete, auch wenn es eigentlich offensichtlich war. „Sie sind in seinem Zimmer.“

„Du hast sie alleine gelassen?“ Nun schrie der junge Mann mit den längeren Haaren sogar bereits, solche Sorgen machte er sich um seinen besten Freund. Kenneth schwieg erneut und Tom verstand auch ohne, dass er ihn antwortete. Er wollte gerade in Richtung Anders Zimmer stürmen, wenn Kenneth ihn am Arm zurück hielt.

„Verdammt, lass mich los! Wie konntest du sie nur alleine lassen? Wer weiß was er gerade mit ihm macht!“ Wehrte sich Tom mit Händen und Füßen, aber es war absurd. „Jetzt sei nicht albern, Tom. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Andi nur hier ist um Anders zu.. Die beiden müssen sich endlich einmal aussprechen.“

„Einen Dreck müssen sie! Anders will ihn doch gar nicht mehr! Außerdem hat dieser Arsch unser Küken nicht verdient und jetzt lass mich verdammt noch einmal los, dass ich ihm endlich so sehr verletzten kann wie dieser Dreckskerl Anders verletzt hat!“ Schrie Tom seinen Mitbewohner an und irgendwie schaffte er es leider sich von Kenneths Griff zu lösen.

„Tom! Nicht!“ Schrie Kenneth ihn mahnend nach, als dieser in Richtung Anders Zimmertür stürmte. Auch Johann und Daniel versuchten ihren Freund davon abzuhalten, aber es war schon zu spät. Mit großem Schwung öffnete Tom die Tür, ließ sie beinahe an der Wand dahinter aufschlagen und rannte in das Zimmer hinein.

Doch er blieb bei der Hälfte auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen, gerade als er den Namen des Größeren ermahnend und wütend laut gesagt hatte. Als die drei anderen dann auch den Raum betraten wussten sie warum.

Anders und Andreas lagen dicht aneinander gekuschelt im Bett und schliefen friedlich. Das Gesicht ihres jüngeren Mitbewohners sah im Gegenzug zu vor ein paar Stunden nun so sanft und glücklich aus, auch wenn es noch immer diese roten Flecken von den vielen Tränen der letzten Stunden und Tage zierte. Der Ältere hielt seinen Freund vorsichtig aber dennoch fest in seinen Armen.

Anders Gesicht presste er gegen seine Brust, während die Nase seines Freundes in seinem Wuschelhaar vergraben war. Ihre Atmung war leise und gleichmäßig, fast so als bräuchte ein Körper den anderen um zu überleben. Als wären sie eins. So ruhig hatte Anders seit ihrer Trennung nicht mehr geschlafen, das wusste Tom ganz genau.

Es war ein rührendes Bild das sich da vor ihnen bot, dass sogar oder vielleicht sogar eben nach allem was passiert war ein Lächeln aufs Kenneths, Daniels und Johanns Lippen zauberte. Außer auf Toms, dessen Blick noch immer eine Mischung aus Schock und Unverständnis zeigte.

„Komm, wir sollten gehen.“ Sagte Kenneth schließlich zu ihm und führte sie alle wieder raus dem Zimmer, damit das Paar wieder ungestört weiter schlafen konnte. Die vier Mitbewohner ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Bank und ihren Stühlen nieder, während Tom noch immer versuchte zu verstehen.

„Aber.. Fanni war doch so wütend auf ihn und so enttäuscht darüber was er ihn angetan hat. Er hat sich doch Nächte lang bei mir ausgeheult.“ Sagte der junge Mann mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Freunden, aber dennoch bekam er eine Antwort von Kenneth.

„Nein, Tom. Du warst derjenige, der noch immer wütend auf Andi war. Natürlich war Fanni es anfangs auch und natürlich war er jetzt auch noch immer traurig, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Er vermisst ihn, sehr sogar. Hast du das nicht gemerkt?“  
  
Tom schüttelte wortlos seinen Kopf, da er es noch immer nicht verstehen konnte. Aber Kenneth verstand, denn die beiden Männer waren seit Ewigkeiten beste Freunde und Tom wollte den Jüngeren nur beschützen, doch dabei übersah er was Anders eigentlich wirklich gebraucht hätte.

„Aber.. nach all dem was er ihm angetan hat. Fanni sollte ihm eigentlich keinen Blick mehr würdigen.“ Sagte Tom mit einer leisen Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass Fannie wie ein kleiner Bruder für dich ist, aber das geht uns allen nichts an, Tom. Das müssen die beiden unter sich ausmachen und wir sollten uns nicht einmischen. Im Gegenteil, wir sollten Fanni in seiner Entscheidung unterstützen und es, wenn die beiden dann raus kommen werden, nicht noch schlimmer machen.“ Versuchte Kenneth seinen Mitbewohner ruhig zu erklären und auch Johann und Daniel nickten verständlich mit ihren Köpfen.

„Außerdem hat er doch uns. Wir haben uns um ihn gekümmert. Ich hab ihn jede Nacht gehalten und getröstet, wenn er geweint hat.“ Tom wollte oder konnte es noch immer nicht ganz verstehen. „Ja, aber wir, und auch du, sind nun mal nicht sein Andi, Tom. Der Kleine braucht ihn, er will nur ihn und wir müssen es akzeptieren, ob wir wollen oder nicht.“

Tom atmete tief ein und aus, ließ sich erschöpf in seinen Stuhl zurück fallen und nickte schließlich vorsichtig mit seinen Kopf. Erleichtert darüber, dass er es nun endlich einsah, stand Kenneth auf und marschierte in Richtung Küche um auch Tom einen Tee zur Beruhigung zu bringen.

Als Kenneth an ihm vorbei ging, legte er noch gut gemeint seine Hand auf Toms Schulter und sagte ihm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen „Sei nachher nett zu ihm. Er hat vermutlich genauso gelitten wie Anders selbst. Tu es unserem Küken zu liebe.“

**Author's Note:**

> Und, wie findet ihr den Zusammenhalt in der WG der Norweger? Und vor allem wie rührend sich alle um ihren jüngsten Mitbewohner kümmern?  
Wie hättet ihr an Stelle von einem der Mitbewohner oder auch an Stelle von Anders selbst reagiert?  
Findet ihr es war falsch von ihm Andreas zu verzeihen?
> 
> Aber jeder macht doch einmal Fehler, oder?
> 
> Die Sache wie bzw. womit Andreas Anders so sehr "verletzt" hat habe ich gerne offen gelassen - hier kann sich jeder zusammen reimen was er möchte ;) 
> 
> (Ps.. in meiner Version hat er ihn betrogen)


End file.
